


Take me to Arthur

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ghost!Merlin, M/M, horrorfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was separated from his lover in the cruellest of ways. He won't rest until he is united with his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lament for the Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111150) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> Clea2011, your fic made me sob and I knew I wanted to draw for it. I drew this as soon as I had finished reading your epic fic.

                                                          

 

 

                                                       

 


End file.
